Karishad
Karishad is a supporting character in Housepets!. He first appeared in the comic Wait Where Did He Get a Computer as a birthday gift, but eventually grew to become a side character in the series. General Information Karishad was introduced as a zoo animal, but eventually was hired to work in the Milton Manor, where he spends his days now. He has a strange fixation for the game of cornhole, a running gag involving him asking various characters if they've ever played the game. He also seems to misinterpret directions often, in lieu of his "punny" nature, such as him digging a 'roo' canal when Roosevelt needed a 'root' canal, touching everything when his tablet said 'Touch Anywhere to Continue', or dragging Joey to the pool when Keene wanted it filled with 'Nerds'. He is most often seen with Tarot, or annoying Keene. Personality Karishad usually serves as comic relief, as his wacky antics amuse, confuse, and annoy his friends, especially Keene. Despite his strange and somewhat deranged behavior, he does have a crafty side to him, such as when he tricked Keene into getting locked in the ferret pen. This led Keene to hiring the fox to work for him to unlock the mystery of the temple, as Karishad has no sense of self-preservation whatsoever. As such, he was the warrior in Temple Crashers. Originally a zoo dweller before coming to work for the Miltons, Karishad seems to live at some times in the ferrets' mansion, other times in Pete's Temple ("... that fox. I don't know how he gets in here," grumps the Gryphon on one occasion). Above everything else, Karishad is a friendly, kind-hearted fox and cares for his friends, (even if his way of 'caring' is a little odd). For example, in the 2016 arc, "Flip That Den!", Karishad serves as construction supervisor when the Milton Ferrets decide to modernize Jessica Possum's tree burrow for their reality show - despite Jessica's violent opposition! Although the fox nearly destroys the tree and the whole project several times, he and the crew transform Jessica's scruffy little home into a multistory condo. When Jessica, moved to tears by the opulent gift, refuses to accept it while her friends remain in hovels, Karishad solved her dilemma by softly suggesting she could "host" them. Later on, after Karishad loses his home in Pete's Temple when it collapses in the final parts of the "Temple Crashers 2" arc, Jessica graciously invites him to live in her tree house - only to discover that he has been working on a basement complex there without her knowledge. Relationships Keene While Keene was trying to vouch for the Wolf Pack, Karishad managed to trick Keene into getting locked into the ferret pen. Upon being released, Keene demanded that the fox worked for him, believing his trickery would help him. Despite Karishad's ability to annoy and frustrate him, Keene has shown some care for him at some points. Tarot Karishad and Tarot are good friends with each other, even if Karishad does annoy her sometimes. It was by Tarot texting him that King was able to find them in Australia during Heaven's Not Enough, Part 3. After returning home, Karishad glomps Tarot to welcome her home, even though they were both on the cruise ship back home. Trivia * Karishad's first comic appearance was a birthday present for Karishad's creator, but Rick decided to keep him in as a side character. ** In real life, Karishad is Rick's partner and, as such, has dedicated the comic to him. *Karishad, like Squeak, has an affinity for paws, as seen in numerous off-site sketches by Rick. *Karishad seems to be pals with Great Kitsune, a nine-tailed Celestial with considerable cosmic power who also shares Karishad's fondness for puns and pranks. Whether or not they share deeper connections is a subject of debate among fans. And, after all, they are both kinds of foxes. Category:Tritagonists Category:Characters Category:Others Category:Foxes Category:Male Characters Category:Dimension Prime Category:Temple Crashers